


Sweet Dreams

by ajattra



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Doll! Alpha, Doll! Echo, F/M, First Time, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajattra/pseuds/ajattra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porny fun with dolls... what really goes on in the Dollhouse when the lights go out.</p><p>Prompts: alpha/echo; innocence, question, shaking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

The lights of the Dollhouse dim and twilight enters its hollow halls. Topher finds comfort in his space within these walls and Dr. Saunders settles in her bunk bed as well. On the surface everything is quiet and calm. The guards don’t bother patrolling at nights near the pods, but the camera is still rolling, just in case; it doesn’t catch the lonely figure that moves from one shadow to another just when the camera moves away.

He stalks the halls, an echo of his previous engagement caught in his brain, and guiding him in the art of secrecy. His movement resembles gliding more than graceful, quiet steps and leaps. He blends into the corners and behind doors even in his colorful nightly pajamas. It takes him even more skill to enter one of the sleeping chambers unnoticed, but he’s had time to train and he’s in perfect shape.

The lid of her pod begins to slide open, and she opens her eyes, like sleeping beauty gazing up into the face of her prince. She welcomes him with a serene smile, reaching for him and taking him into her arms. He slides the lid back in its place and lies next to her in the deep coffin-like hole. For a moment they just look at one another with recognition.

“Echo,” he calls her name softly, lost in this calming dream. If everything else is a waking nightmare he can’t shake, this is his reality.

She lies on her side, dark curls like a lion’s mane over her head. “Alpha,” she whispers back, smiling at him. They keep on taking her to her treatments and him to his, with time vanishing and becoming distorted, but with each night he always finds his way back to her.

Alpha moves his hand to touch her lips. She remembers kissing them in secret, how that simple act filled him with warmth and how he never wanted to stop touching her. He doesn’t quite know what it means, but he wants to be where she is, just by her, content. Yet something keeps pulling them apart.

Echo shivers as he touches her lips and flashbacks to their kiss. How that brief contact awoke her and how she never thought of touching him like that before. So she kisses his fingertips, and sees how her touch affects him too. Alpha stares at her mutely, finding an uncomfortable yet familiar feel between his legs. He glances downwards and realizes something’s different.

She lifts her hand to stroke his cheek, and can’t help making a small sound when his breath teases the skin on her hand. All of this is so very familiar, but it’s not clear like the memory of their kiss, it’s a muddled image instead. She feels safe when she’s with him and a press in her chest when he’s away. Echo wants the night to never end, because with daylight comes confusion and pain and sometimes that unexplainable sensation of sadness.

He’s grasped an essential piece of the truth. Whatever happens must happen in secret. Otherwise he won’t come to her again, because he won’t remember. Only in the cover of darkness can they breathe easily, without fear of being torn apart.

“Where did you go this time?” she asks him, still stroking his cheek. He takes her hand in his and kisses it softly. “It was a city in the dark,” he explains, giving her every detail he can remember. It’s not much of course, but even the small things help him piece the world together a piece at a time. He realizes that his kiss causes a reaction in her body and he examines this curiously: He can see the shape of her breasts change beneath her nightgown, as her nipples harden.

Echo’s grown familiar with arousal, not quite knowing what it is, but finding it a pleasing state. She likes the feeling of wetness between her thighs and the way her nipples feel against fabric. But when he’s around all these sensations are stronger. Images from her mind are pushing through as an undistinguishable cloud and her instinct begins to drone in her mind. She moves her legs apart just enough and the nightgown slides towards her back, revealing her bare thigh to his eyes.

He looks at her thigh and then at her, as if asking for permission. She takes his hand and places it on it, feeling how he brings his hand on her bottom and cups it gently. Alpha can feel the pull of his own arousal stronger now; it fills him with the desire to plunge into her. The image is both troubling and pleasing. He wants to please her.

Echo leans in to kiss him again and Alpha’s hand slides between her skin and her underwear. She moans quietly when their lips part, but the kiss turns rougher, more demanding. Everything she’s bottled inside after deeming it dangerous is pushing to the surface. Oh, she’s been hiding so long! Echo’s kept quiet and waited for Alpha, knowing that the peaceful surface of the water is deceiving. Her instincts have kept her quiet, but for a moment she wants to let it all out.

As the distance between them gets smaller, she begins to feel a strange sensation on her belly. Something soft and hard presses against it, teasing her. When Alpha releases her lips and she looks down, a strange recollection fills as she sees the bulge in his pajamas. Echo feels her insides crawl at this sight and yet that wet spot between her legs cries joyously. She looks at his face with insecurity, asking him, “What is it?”

Alpha looks down as well, unable to give her an answer, because he doesn’t know for sure as either. He then pulls his pajamas down and they look at his rigid beauty together, puzzled. “Can I touch it?” she asks and he gives her a quiet nod, as she wraps her hand around it and squeezes. The touch elicits an ecstatic breath from his lips and she does it again. Then she rubs his tip with her thumb, amazed by the way her touch makes him smile.

While she continues to experiment with him, Alpha slides his hand beneath her panties and finds that sweet spot of hers. She jerks a bit the first time he touches her and their eyes meet, both scared and amazed, before she continues to touch him and he gently moves a finger inside her. She bites her lip, hand wrapped around his length, and while she rocks her hips a little bit against his finger, she strokes his length, having realized that this is what he likes best.

That vague sensation that what they’re doing is good keeps on getting stronger, as pleasure licks their bodies. His fingers are covered in her honey – or that’s what it tastes like, in his opinion – and he moves his slick fingers across her entrance, in and out again. She feels heat gather inside her, and becomes more and more excited with the way his throbbing length lives with her touch.

Then, as the idea crosses her mind for the first time, she pulls him a bit closer and releases her hold of him, making sure he pulls his hand away when she pushes his length inside her. For a moment he feels too much and she yelps, but as he eagerly thrusts into her and closes his arms around her back, she ignores the overwhelming feeling of this being too much.

He thrusts into her again and again, like an enthusiastic child. It feels amazing to be inside her, like they’re one being instead of two. But it’s when Echo pulls away her nightgown, deeming it too hot and restricting while they move that he truly realizes what’s happening. One of his hands climbs to her front and he cups her naked breast again, aroused by the sight of her slowly bouncing nipple. He sucks it inside his mouth, licking the tip.

Echo feels like she’s about to fall through something. Alpha’s lips are locked around one breast and she begins to toy with the thought of doing the same with his throbbing member. She thinks he would like that, just like he liked her hand. But she doesn’t think of stopping him now, not when his movement is so exhilarating. Her eyes widen and he releases his hold of her breast to kiss her wanton lips, as she’s about to scream her release aloud. Instead she breathes into his mouth, and lassitude spreads across her body.

Alpha can tell she’s tired, but he doesn’t want to stop, not when it feels like the skies are going to open up. His rhythm becomes faster and harder. Echo frames his face with her hands and stares into his eyes when reality reaches its peak and he stops, covered in sweat and finally satisfied.

They spoon together on her bed, catching their breath and hoping that the morning never comes. Alpha squeezes her hand in his almost possessively and calls her his. His arms feel safe around her, and he begins to hum a tune he’s heard, singing her to sleep.

When Echo wakes up in the morning, he’s already gone.

-fin


End file.
